the_white_narwhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Community Rules
This server is a PG13 server. Please respect that or take it to PMs. This broadly means: No sexual content, No excessive drugs talk. We prefer characters to be of an adult age for their race (even elves), to actively avoid straying into inappropriate content (like Child Abuse), which can be a more ambiguous distinction in an Adventuring Lifestyle. Please don't be afraid of these rules! We really do care about what you have to say. Be intelligent and courteous and you'll be fine. Remember to report posts that violate any of these policies. We are also eager to add more events and staff to our team – please let us know if you’d like to be involved! OUR POLICIES: # We don’t tolerate rude or abusive behaviour. We absolutely do not tolerate discrimination. # If people don’t have PM roles, such as “Ask to PM” - assume that they don’t want PMs. # We don't tolerate spamming (is there somewhere that actually does?). Try to keep posts meaningful and swearing above "crap" to a minimum. # Post your stuff in the correct forums, and stay on-topic. # Keep it clean. Don't post explicit content in any way. Keep your content family friendly. # Respect the staff. They’re volunteers. Treat them like your friends and peers, not like substitute teachers. # Respect the players! This means no casting spells on another player's character, godmodding or unconsensual PvP. Godmodding is the practice of assuming control over another player's character. This could be direct control (ex: "My character shoots at her feet and then she runs away screaming in fear."). Always ask for permission before assuming you know what another character would do # IRL Comes First. Try to avoid "parking" your character in a scene while you are absent. If possible, have them excuse themselves during extended absences. Similarly, try to avoid assuming knowledge outside of your characters presence- and make this distinction clear by giving your characters entrance a short description. # We don’t always type our thoughts and feelings correctly, so be nice to each other! We’re all different, from different places, cultures, etc. Remember to be friendly, some people are super new! Some are veterans. Avoid railroading scenes or derailing the story threads of other players. Communication is key here.. # Have fun! The primary goal of this and any other RP is the enjoyment of the players. Don't be afraid to speak up if another players actions are stopping you from enjoying the game, but keep in mind that the other players are here to enjoy the game as well. What Happens When Rules are Broken There are certain cases, like the posting of explicit images or a spambot attack, which will get your account banned automatically. These cases are rare, however. For the majority of other infractions, an administrator or staff member will verbally warn you to stop. If you continue, this may warrant a suspension of your account. Finally, if you continue despite the staff, then we will ban your account. We don't like doing this, of course, so if you remain respectful and courteous, that should never happen! Please note that these are a general guideline. If the admins deem in necessary to take further action, we'll let you know.